Kurai Kage
Kurai Kage (暗い陰, Dark Shadow) is a rogue shinigami looking for revenge on the Gotei Thirteen. Appearance Kurai has long black and unkempt hair with cold and unforgiving eyes, he usually wears dark clothes. Not many people see Kurai but those who do often comment on his overall dark appearance, his icy looks, and evil aura surrounding him. Personality No one really knows about Kurai's personality since no one has ever been close to him making him mysterious and hard to read. In battle Kurai is known for not showing any mercy to anyone, happily slaughtering anyone who tries to instigate a fight with him. History Kurai was born a shinigami and brought up in one of the mid numbered districts, eventually joining the Gotei thirteen after passing through the Shinigami school with flying colours. He always performed in missions and was promoted to lieutneant. Still striving for more, he applied for captaincy. He was told he was not caring enough or understanding. Twice more he applied but he was rejected each time and so one day he escaped from the gotei and became a rogue shinigami. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Kurai possess a huge amount of spiritual pressure, above an average captain in level yet many never feel its full intensity due to the amazing control he has over his spiritual pressure. Even the best sensors and trackers find it ard to trace and follow him if he decides to hide his spiritual pressure. Master Swordsman: '''Kurai is extremly skilled in the use of the blade due to his extensive practice, Kurai is most comfortable using his sword in battle. '''Master Bo-Staff user: Kurai can use his shikai's form with extreem ease, able to hit opponents from far away and changing the grip to gain leverage on closer opponents. He is very aggresive with his attacks. Master Hakuda Skill: '''Kurai is very skilled in using Hakuda to dispatch his opponents, easily taking on multiple lieutenants at once using only his sword. '''Master Flash Step User: Kurai is well versed in the use of flash steps, able to outpace many opponents or move through the battlefield with such ease many have compared him to a mountain stream flowing uninterrupted. Advnaced Kidō Skill: 'Kurai can use most mid and low level spells without incantation and can reach the sixties using an incantation. His skill in kidō is weak compared to his other skills '''Hihgly Skilled Tactian: '''Maybe Kurai's most dangerous trait is his skill in maniupulating his opponents, sowing destruction and chaos where he wishes. 'Zanpaktou Kurai's zanpaktou usually takes the form of a normal nodachi with a purple guuard. He realeses his sword with the command Move. The name of his zanpaktou is Funsai Tochi '''(粉砕された土地) and changes into the form of a red bo-staff. Shikai: In Shikai Kurai's main ability is terra-forming basically allowing him the ability to control the earth and mud. This can be used on small or large scales and allows Kurai to maiupualte the earth and anything that origianlly started as earth ie. stone, sand, mud in many ways. With this Kurai can lay devious and lethal traps with ease in the heat of battle, making him an extreemly dangerous opponent '''Dangan Doro (Bullet mud 泥の弾丸): Allows Kurai to use any mud in the surrounding area as a fast projectile, using speed to generate power. Ryuuki (Heave 隆起): A defensive ability where by hiting the ground Kurai can force a giant slab of hardened rock or earth up into the air to block attacks from the front. 'Hibi '(Crack ひび): Allows Kurai to open up cracks in the battelfield, making ground based manuveraility harder. These chasms are said to be very deep. 'Chinsei Tensi '(Terrain Shift) A disruptive and random attack where the terrain and ground beneath him and his opponents rises and falls, changing the landscape into a wide array of places from deep canyons to rocky precipices. 'Otoshi '(Drop down 落としなさい) By using this ability the land in a small area of Kurai's choosing will depress down. This can compress the earth beneath making it harder as well as leaving the opponent or himself in a small hole. Each is aproximately 7 metres wide and as deep as Kueai chooses up to a point. Bankai: Not yet revealed